mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Evie McLaren
Evie McLaren 'is supporting character in the series Mako Mermaids, played by Gemma Forsyth. Evie goes to the same school as Zac and Cam go to. Evie is a sincere girl who relies on trust and honesty, but her extreme belief and values of honesty within relationship seem to contradict Zac's beliefs, effectively putting their relationship into much strain. Season 1 Evie is working hard at school, she also works the small shop/dive business outlet at the Ocean Cafe. Evie stocks and sells sporty beachwear items, as well as booking the scuba diving tours and other aquatic activities that her father runs off the local beaches. A keen triathlete, she trains hard on the beach and in the water, which is how she and Zac originally met and began dating. Both share a love of the beach and an active lifestyle, so it was inevitable that out of shared training sessions romance would blossom. When Nixie, Sirena and Lyla appear on the scene, Evie notices the rather odd, unusual out-of-towners, but only begins to resent their presence when Zac spends increasing amounts of time with them instead of her. Worried that her life is about to come crashing down, Evie cannot help but become suspicious, especially of Lyla. She and Zac used to have something really good going on. Is this newcomer going to mean the end of that? Evie is suspicious of Lyla and Zac's relationship, as it appears to be romantic. This causes tension between Evie and the girls, as she treats them badly because of this. As Zac and the mermaids grew closer, Evie and Zac's relationship grew strained. This changed after the falling of Lyla and Zac's friendship. Season 2 It is revealed in the episode "The Seventh Cycle" That she will become a mermaid while she was trying to save Zac from Ondina and Mimmi while they were going to attempt to take Zac's powers from him. In the episode Awakening she is effected by the full moon while Carly was at her house. Appearance Evie is a good looking, easy going, sporty girl with a strong work ethic and plenty of ambition to get ahead in life. She has always been a battler. Nothing has been delivered to her on a silver platter. Whatever she's achieved, she's done it herself. Character History |-|Season 1= In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In TBA In Where's The On Button TBA In Nowhere To Hide TBA In Evie Times Two TBA In Zac's Choice TBA In Trust TBA In Betrayed TBA In Decision Time TBA |-|Season 2= TBA Appearances (21) 'Season 1 *Outcasts *Getting Legs *Meeting Rita *Lyla Alone *Zac's Pool Party *Zac's Return to Mako *The Siren *I Don't Believe in Mermaids *Close Call *Battlelines *Sirena's Secret *Moon Ring 2 *The Trident Job *Where's The On Button *Nowhere To Hide *Zac's Choice *Trust *Betrayed *Decision Time *Betrayal *Evie Times Two 'Season 2' *tba Trivia *She doesn't like Lyla, Sirena and Nixie, but on the end she becomes their friend. *Her best friend is Carly. *She works at the Ocean's shop. *She doesn't know about Zac's secret but on the end she finds out. *She is confirmed to become a mermaid in Season 2. *She loves scuba diving. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Other Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Ocean Cafe Employees Category:Unknown Parents Category:Protagonist Category:Lyla's Friends Category:Zac's Friends Category:Nixie's Friends Category:Sirena's Friends Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Nixie Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Cam Category:Acquaintances of Rita Category:Mermaids Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters